1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a connector with an individual waterproof function.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0059659 discloses a charging connector with an individual waterproof function. This connector has a housing with a terminal accommodating chamber. A terminal fitting and a rear packing are mounted on an end of a wire and are inserted into the terminal accommodating chamber. An electrical contact portion is formed at a front end of the terminal fitting and is configured to be connected to a mating terminal. A flange is behind the electrical contact portion and a wire connecting portion at a rear end is configured to be crimped to the end of the wire. A sleeve surrounds the wire connecting portion.
The terminal fitting, the sleeve and the rear packing are inserted into the terminal accommodating chamber from behind and are stopped when the flange contacts a stepped surface at an intermediate position of the terminal accommodating chamber. The rear packing is fit tightly into a rear part of the terminal accommodating chamber with the sleeve sandwiched between the flange and the rear packing. A rear holder then is mounted on the rear surface of the housing. The rear packing makes each terminal accommodating chamber watertight. A rearward movement of the terminal fitting will cause the flange to push the sleeve against the rear packing held by the rear holder. Thus, movement of the terminal fitting is restricted, and the terminal fitting is retained.
The rear packing of Japanese Patent No. 5044508 engages the sleeve for retaining the terminal fitting and therefore must have rigidity in a thickness direction. Thus, the rear packing is manufactured by insert molding using a core made of a synthetic resin as an insert, and an improvement has been desired due to the complexity and cost of insert molding.
A technology disclosed herein was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide an inexpensive connector with an individual waterproof function.